Visiting Gumball's
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Anais needs a place to stay while Richard and Nicole are going on their honeymoon, and where else would be perfect than at her favorite brother's apartment. warning incest, not sure how far I will take this story. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

(In this story Gumball is 20, and anias is 16.

"Hey mom what's up, you never call anymore, that is unless you need something." Gumball asked, sitting in his apartment, talking to his mom on the phone.

"Hey son, it's nice to hear your voice to, anyways, how have you been?" Nicole asked.

"Well I've been good, but I'm only here for a minute mom, I just ran home to grab my wallet, can I call you back later?" He asked.

"Yeah sure honey, but I need to talk about something important Kay." She said.

After saying goodbye Gumball left the apartment and headed back towards his college, he was going to school to learn to be a graphic artist, and working part time at a local cafe, the hours sucked, but it was really good pay, enough to keep him in his apartment with plenty of food.

He went to his classes, which only took up about 4 hours of his day, he was on a specific track, so as to keep him self from getting bogged down with classes and work.

When he finally got home almost 6 hours had past, he was on his way to shower when he remembered, "damn, I have to call mom back." He said.

He groaned and grabbed the phone, and dialed her number, she picked up on the first ring.

"So, can you talk now, because I have a favor to ask you." She said.

"Ha I knew it, yeah I can talk, my schedules clear for the rest of the day, and tomorrow's Saturday, so, what is it?" He asked.

"Well your father and I are going on vacation for our anniversary, your father finally sold his couch design to a furniture maker, so we're spending a few weeks in Rome." She said.

Gumball snickered, "so dad finally got the automatic food and drink dispensing couch working, when did he start on that, like four years ago." He said.

"Yes I know, but we're practically rich now, they bought it for a very large sum of money, so we decided to splurge, now that's where you come in honey, you see we need somebody to watch Aniese, while we're gone and we asked who she wanted to stay with and..." She trailed off.

Gumball sighed, "why me, what about Granny jojo, she loves watching Aniese."

"No, she's got the flu, and no, before you ask if she can stay with Darwin, you know he,s going to AU(Atlantis university, lol), so your our only option, and I know you have a two bedroom apartment, so don't even try." She said.

"Fine, I'll watch her, but you owe me one mom, okay." He added.

"Sounds good, thanks honey, I will make it up to you." She said.

"So when does little sis get here?" Gumball asked.

Nicole looked at her watch, "about five minutes from now." She answered.

"WHAT, you could have given me some warning mom, I mean her bead rooms clean, but not much else is, I worked all last night and had class this morning, I haven't had time to tidy up." He said kind of mad.

"Gumball it's fine, she was raised by me yes, but also by Richard, I think she's seen a mess or two, now I've got to go, were boarding the plane, thanks, love you." She hung the phone up.

Gumball threw some clothes on and did a slap-dash job cleaning the house, and cringed when he heard the door bell go off. He gave the apartment a once over and opened the door. His mouth gaped when he saw who was standing there. The girl outside, was only about a foot shorter than him, her naturally pink hair was dyed three different colors, her attire was a bit strange, she had an earring in her left ear, black skinny jeans, her jacket was pink on one side with a little rabbit design, whilst the other half was black with a skull, her undershirt was a pink super tight half shirt, which left little to the imagination, but what hit him hardest was also a bit confusing, his little sister had boobs, every other time he had seen her in the past year, she had been as flat chested as his mom, but now she was sporting at least c-cups.

"So bro, you just gonna keep ogling me, or you gonna invite me in, cause I'm fine with either one?" She said smirking.

Gumball mentally slapped himself, "sorry, you just look so... different, oh and please come in." He said.

She raised a skeptic eyebrow, before walking in, "so dude, nice place ya got here, you should see,what I've done to our old room, mom won't even go in there anymore, it's so messy." She said.

Now it was Gumball's turn to be skeptic, "oh I see what's going on, little miss goody two-shoes genius found her bad self, am I right." Gumball said.

"Oh yeah and,what if I did, you gonna kick me out?" She asked sarcastically.

"Let's just wait and see, I might change my mind." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just show me where my room is." She said.

Gumball walked to his spare bedroom, and showed her in, he had locks on a dresser, when anias asked about it, he said, "oh well that's where I keep my money and drawings and stuff."

"Can I see your drawings?" She asked.

Gumball blushed, but it went unnoticed by anias, he wasn't sure the drawings he kept in here were ok for his sister to see, and he gave almost all of his more appropriate drawings to friends. He was about to refuse when he heard the lock click open, she had picked it, Gumball made a wild dive for his drawing drawer which she had just managed to slide out, he collided with her sending drawings everywhere, when they hit the ground she ended up on to of him, she grabbed his arms and held them to the side as she plucked one of the papers from the floor, she looked at it for a moment and started laughing, "damn bro I figured it was gonna be something a little worse than this, I've seen skimpier dresses on anime chicks. They kept sitting there untill Gumball got uncomfortable.

"Well, uhh this is awkward."

Well it's done the first chapter of my new story, I hope you guys enjoy, I haven't decided where this story is gonna go yet, so feel free to make suggestions, I have an idea of what I want but I don't know, anyways enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

(Well damn I finally finished chapter two... for the fifth time, and no thats not a joke I had to rewrite this fuing chapter fice whole time due to several annoying circumstances, so I really hope you guys like it, and if you would like please check out my other new story sibling vacation Its another Anais and Gumball, so yeah enjoy.)

(No time has passed since the last chapter...)

Gumball laid there with his sister still on top of him, he was still a little dizzy from the fall and his midsection stung a little from how Anais had landed on him. Papers were strewn about it seemed like the folder she had grabbed had his unfinished works in them because they were not clipped into a binder like everything else.

He watched her thumb through a few pages before she set it back down, he figured she would have moved off of him by now but after several seconds passed he figured he should say something

"Hey Anais, will you please get off of me now, it's getting kinda weird you know, you sitting on my lap and all," Gumball said.

"Hmm, no I don't think I will unless of course, you think you can make me," she said smiling in a way that made Gumball uncomfortable, he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Anais, Why are you acting like this, your acting like... well like me, not that that's a bad thing, but it just doesn't seem like your happy more like you're forcing it, are you hiding something?" he asked.

She looked at him her eyes starting to water and a few tears hit his face before she wiped her eyes, "heh, I guess I'm too easy to read huh I should have known coming to see you was a bad idea but I wanted to anyways..."

Gumball sat up a pulled her into a hug, Anais tried to pull away, but couldn't get out of his grasp, "Look Anais, you're my sister, and I know you better than anybody else in this whole world does, so I know when something's wrong, so tell me!"

Her breathing steadied, and her body stopped it's shaking, She looked him in the eyes, he noticed hers seemed almost blank like that of a sleepwalker, "Gumball, can you promise me that you'll never hate me no matter what happens?" she asked.

Gumball thought this an odd question but answered regardless, "Anais, I could never hate you, I mean come on I never even managed to stay mad at you for more than a few hours." he said.

"So you promise to forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course I will... wait, forgive you for what?" He just finished asking.

Before he had time to react she moved their two heads closer together and whispered in his ear, "for all the things I'm about to do to you big brother." she connected their lips, just a light peck at first that somehow left him wanting more, but she soon reconnected, Gumball who at this point was in utter shock, so much so that he couldn't do anything to stop her, but what scared him the most was one thought, 'would I stop her if I could'. those words echoed in his mind over and over.

Gumball felt himself start to slowly give in to Anais, he stopped clenching his teeth and allowed her tongue access to his mouth and his arms wrapped around her and he began kissing her back. Internally he was screaming at himself but it just felt too good for him to hold back, and his brain was trying desperately to find an answer that would make this situation okay... But to no avail.

Anais broke apart their lips a thin trail of saliva disappearing into the air, "Now, on to the main course," she turned her body around and before Gumball had time to question what she was doing, she unzipped his pants and fished out his throbbing member, and engulfed it into her mouth. Gumball threw his head back and forced himself not to cum that moment, though he knew that if this kept up he wouldn't be long.

Gumball managed to last the full two minutes of his sister's furious fellatio, and when she was finally done he flopped onto his back and began panting, "that was probably the hardest thing I've ever done." he said to himself.

"now for the main course." he heard her say, his brain immediately put two and two together thankfully, Mustering all his remaining strength he thrust both his arms out and made enough contact to push her off of him but not before he felt his sister's other lips graze him.

Still panting he looked at his sister he was so thankful he had the self-restraint to stop her from doing that at least, but as he looked into her eyes they changed, they lost the blank emotionless stare they had before and instead were now filled with tears.

"Gumball I... I'm so sorry I... I just tried to r-rape you, I deserve to d-die." she said in-between sobs, she stood up and ran out of the room and made it to the front door when she realized she was still naked from the waist down, she stood there not sure what to do she was sure Gumball would be furious, and he had every right to be.

Gumball had stood up to chase after when he had come to the same realization she had, she had no pants or undergarments on, so he counted to twenty and went after her then, somehow forgetting he had no pants on as well.

Anais heard the steps behind her, she was sure she would be hurt or at the very least severely punished she would be sent home or maybe even to jail for what she had done, but she could never have expected what would actually happen.

He hugged her.

"Anais, I forgive you, you made me promise before you did anything and for better or worse I told you I would, so I promise to not be angry, but only if you tell me the whole story, Deal." he said in the most calming voice he could manage.

Anais sniveled, she turned around and thrust herself into his arms crying into his shirt, she stayed like this for several minutes, when she was done she looked up to see her brothers bright smile, "there-there, everything going to be okay, big brother is here." he said rubbing her head.

He locked his house door and walked over to the couch, he patted for her to sit beside him, but she sat in his lap and placed her head on his shoulder, "Gumball, I know I have no right to ask this of you, but can I sit like this, It really does make me feel better?" she asked.

"Uhm sure but dont you think we should put our clothes on?" he asked.

she shook her head, "Can we please just stay like we are right now If you don't want to I understand but it feels so good." she said.

Gumball sighed, "I guess it's fine, but don't get any ideas, you're still telling me the whole story." he said.

She nodded, "Okay well first I guess I should say this. Gumball I love you, and not as a brother, I want you, and nobody else." she said.

After what happened earlier Gumball expected something like this, but he never expected such a forthwith admitted of her affection, he wasn't sure how to react to this and as so he just sat there silently.

"Now as for how it got this far, I'll start from the beginning, it was about six months after you and Darwin left for your individual colleges, and as you know I decided to go online(quick note: she was in the same grade as them because of the whole genius thing), well I hit a really bad slump and I couldn't decide on a major or a minor for that fact so I took a break, I started going out with some of my friends, they got me into parties and stuff that I couldn't go to by myself being so young, well I went out to a house party and I got so drunk that I passed out and my friends had to drag me upstairs and lay me down on a bed... Oh wait that sounds bad, don't get me wrong they offered to take me home at one point but I begged them not to, Mom would have killed me." The whole time she was talking Gumball never lost focus, this was reminding him a lot about his first college parties, but the difference was that she was still young, a genius yes, but still.

"Anyways while I was in the bed I guess some other drunk guy must have stumbled in, because he laid down next to me, and I don't know why I didn't say something or why I just laid there, but he started to undress me and well before I knew it we were having sex, it was my first time so It hurt but it was then I realised why I had been so sad, so alone, because, during my whole first time, you were all I could think about Gumball, I found myself wishing it was you there and not some random guy. I knew these feeling were wrong, and I tried to suppress them but every time I needed to release, thoughts of you would flood my mind. I tried getting boyfriends, drinking, even sex but I always came back to you, that's why I avoided you completely last Christmas, I spent nearly half the time you were there in my room releasing the pressure of being around you. So that's it, that's my story, just please don't hate me Gumball." she finished.

Gumball sighed he had no idea what to do, despite acting so calm, he was freaking out on the inside, and it definitely didn't help that there was a naked girl in his lap, even if it was his sister he was still a guy.

"Anais I don't know what to say, its not like Ive never been by myself and thought of you to get me off, its just one of those things that people cant controll, but don't you think its wrong to do stuff like that with me, I mean we are related after all?" he asked

She bit her lip, "I know its wrong and thats why I kept it from you and avoided you, but a few weeks ago I just stopped caring it felt good to think of you and I went with it and thats when I decided to come and visit, I had meant to tell you all this before things went steamy but I just lost controll.

They sat there for a few minuits not saying anything neither could thing think of what to say and Anais was in no hurry to get up especially when she felt something under her start to thicken.

"uh Gumball, are you alright... uh down there because you seem to be poking me pretty hard," she said.

At this statement Gumball was quite pissed off, "Oh gee I wonder if it has anything to do with my naked sister who I just watched blow me sitting on my lap talking about how she masturbates constantly to the thought of having sex with me." He puffed out in a quiet but serious tone.

Anais smiled from ear to ear, she whispered in his ear, "I wasn't complaing you know," Gumball looked at her a little confused, Anais blushed hard, "I was actually kind of happy, you know, to fell how hard you got, it makes me glad to know that you at least find me kind of attractive."

'Deep sigh', "look Anais you have to understand even if I wanted to It wouldnt be right were related, but I will say this, If you were anybody else to me, anybody not related, we would probably both be on the floor passed out by now, your the most beautiful and smart girl I know and you could have anybody you want so there." he finished.

"But I can't have anybody I want and thats obviouse." she said a few tears falling.

"Why not, Anais there's nothing wrong with you, your perfect..." Gumball tried to say.

Anais looked up her eyes puffy and her cheeks red, "Because the only one I want," she moved their heads closer together, "is you." she kissed his lips lightly and moved away, and that can't happen.

Gumball at this point had given up he was about to tell her to just do whatever she wanted to do that kiss had drained the last bit of sense brain which already was getting enough blood, that combined with all the hormones she was throwing off made for a lethal combination when suddenly...

'Click' "Yo Gumball whats up I just came to.. check up.. who is this delicious looking girl on your lap." asked the girl standing in the door.

Both Anais and Gumball were like deer in the headlights neither daring to move or speak.

(to be continued)(soon)


	3. (Author note)Back from the dead?

So uhh yeah if you guys want me back then i think im ready ive been struggling with life stuff for a while even severe depression and a minor suicide attempt, but im past that now so if you want me back just say so sorry ive been gone so long i miss making you all happy with my words


	4. Chapter 4

Anais was a deer in the headlights, in one fell swoop things had gone from bad to catastrophic, and she had no way of handling it, but to her surprise, Gumball started having a seemingly normal conversation with the girl, despite the naked girl that was currently on his lap.

"Dammit, Jacki, what did I say about letting yourself in whenever you want, I gave you that key for emergencies only," Gumball said.

"But this is an emergency Gums and it's really bad too," she whined.

"Oh, well what's wrong then?" he asked not amused.

"Well...I'm horny...That's all." She said with all seriousness.

(heavy sigh and nose pinch)"Jackie, that is not an emergency, that's a call first and well-set something up if I'm not busy, anyways, Anais would you wait here for just a moment, I'll explain all this later but for the time being were safe with her, and I'll go get us some clothes to put on." he finished, getting up an heading to the back.

while Gumball was out of the room, Jacki walked over and sat with Anais, who was covering up with a blanket.

"so, you're pretty cute, are you Gumball's new girlfriend or something?" she asked.

"N..no, It's a long story, but as much as I'd like to be his girl, I'm his sister, so obviously he rejected me..." Anais' eyes widened, "uh, why did I just say that out loud?" she asked.

Jacki giggled, "Oh' don't worry hun, I'm half ghost, one of my particular traits, people have to tell me the truth when they talk, but I also don't judge people for stuff like this, in fact, I'll help you if you want, and from what I just walked in on, you seem to be doing a pretty good job."

Anais shook her head and explained the situation in full to her, causing her to develop a huge smirk across her face, "oh, you must need it bad if your willing to go that far, well there is one thing that always works for me, (whispers into her ear) and that's really all there is to it, that is, if he wanted to fuck you in the first place..."

They heard Gumball talking, "Hey Anais, is there a reason for all your clothes being wrapped up in plastic bags, or should I just open one up and bring you something?" he asked.

Anais yelled back to him, "I hadn't done laundry in a couple days and all my good clothes were dirty, so I figured I could just wash them here, I didn't expect my other ones to um, get dirty so fast, It's my fault so whatever you bring me Is fine."

A minute or two passed, and Gumball came in fully dressed and holding some other clothes, he handed them to Anais, "I threw all your clothes in the wash, so if you want, you can wear these, but it's definitely too big, and it's a long shirt even on me, so it should cover your...well you get the idea." he said.

Out of the blue, Jackie asked, "So Gumball, you wanna screw her so bad it hurts right, come on admit it." she said smiling at Anais giving her the thumbs up, Anais just buried her burning face into a pillow.

Gumball tried all he could to resist talking, he knew all about Jacki's little so-called ability, but still eventually he gave in before he completely bit his tongue off, "Yeah, and what if I do, she's the most beautiful girl in the world and it's taking every drop of willpower for me not to just bend her over the couch and be done with it, but I'm her brother, I don't want her to do something she could regret, and lets say I do just give in, what about after the fact, what if she hates me, or somebody we know found out and I didn't get to see her anymore, I love her, and I couldn't live without her in my life, so as long as I can see her whenever I want, I'm fine with putting all the other emotions aside." he finally finished, both Jacki and Anais were on the verge of tears.

Anais stood up and hugged him, "Gumball, I could never hate you, bro, I wanna be with you forever, and maybe one day you'll be more open to the idea of having a more than brother and sister connection, because I don't wanna be just your little sis, I wanna be your lover, and maybe one day, I'd really like to be your wife.

Gumball gaped at the last part, maybe this wasn't just some infatuation, maybe she genuinely wanted to be with him, he didn't know what to do, his brain felt like it was on the verge of a major meltdown, when the proverbial straw that broke the camels back could, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his, "I'll never leave you, no matter what, and if you'll let me, I'd love to move down here with you...permanently." she said, giving him one small kiss on the cheek and went to sit down.

He had no idea how to respond to her, dumbstruck as he was Gumball knew he had to say something and what came out of his mouth surprised him as much as it did Anais, "Um...I guess(mumbles)maybe.

"See girl, that wasn't a no now was it, so buck up," Jacki said slapping Anais on the back.

"Did you mean that Gumball, will you think about it?"Anais asked her eyes watering slightly.

Gumball sighed deeply," sis I'm not gonna promise anything, for one I'm still not sure and even if I was I don't think mom and dad would be too thrilled to have you just pack up and move in with me."

"...Mom told me to ask if I could...move in that is."She said quietly.

 _ **So sorry to stop here but I'm still trying to figure out how this story will wrap up I'm thinking two more chapters and maybe a holiday special, as this story was originally gonna be 3 chapters only, anyways let me know what you guys think and if you don't mind leave me a review saying what you like and dislike about the story, have a wonderful day.**_


End file.
